


Shard

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kind of Pov, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not give anyone the permission to use my work. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote>





	Shard

There is a way to the egonometry, 

How it can be shoved and pushed

To fit the h ead ofa pin,

How it can fly and rise and erase at a moment’s glare -

It after all does not have a soul.

To fill the empty echoes and crumbling pier

By the sea of Hades where even angels must go.

 

You did not fit, you were but a shard

Something off me that I did not knew I possessed. 

I plunged it back in and my body broke.

I am not who I once was, no need for me and no cause,

And you were but a mere slip of my cast. 

I had no soul but you became that, 

I now have a life only at your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give anyone the permission to use my work. Thanks for reading.


End file.
